Global awareness has led to increased concern regarding the amount of carbon or equivalent emissions being released into the atmosphere. A measurement of these emissions is generally referred to as a carbon footprint. Many entities are interested in calculating their carbon footprint. Such calculations can assist with determining methods of reducing associated emissions. For example, factors can be monitored such as gas usage, electricity usage and mileage associated with travel to calculate a carbon footprint. Carbon footprints can be calculated for a personal household, an international corporation, or any other entity.
Within a business environment, office products tend to consume large amounts of energy and greatly contribute to an entity's carbon footprint. For example, office products can include fleets of equipment such as copiers, printers and multi-function devices. Energy costs associated with print jobs performed by these office products is another contributing factor to the entity's carbon footprint.